ballsackincfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Gnome War
The Great Gnome War is the ongoing battle between Killer Keemstar and his DramaAlert Nation, and Mr Ballsack and his company, Ballsack inc, run by Bob with the help of Amos and Kerrin D. The beginning The feud began after Kerrin D heard Keemstar broadcast on his news that the death of Harambe was an inside job, an obvious lie since Harambe was shot after some parents yeeted their kid in his enclosure after he refused to put on a sunhat. Keemstar then went on to say jet bullets cannot melt gorilla flesh, which was the final straw. Preparation for attack Child soldiers were positioned around Keemstar's apartment with a shoot-to-kill order. Bob ordered the song 'Straight Outta Mumbai' be blasted from speakers outside the apartment building. We are still unsure what the tactical advantage of this was. An assassination attempt was made on Keemstar's life by ex Child Soldier Leader Fungi, but it was unsuccessful and resulted in Keemstar's DramaAlert Nation swatting him. Fungi's location is still unknown. Guruba was tasked with 'borrowing' a plane and flying it into the apartment building 7/11 style, but this wasn't completed before Keemstar's escape. The Betrayal Ballsack inc worker Agu secretly decided to work against Ballsack inc while we worked as their Head of Child Soldiers. He was secretly creating a rival company with some other ballsack inc workers, such as Professor Rhodes. Outside men were also assisting. Agu sold out the Ballsack inc assassination plan to Keemstar in exchange for his allegiance when the rival company was made, which resulted in the death of Mugabi, Ballsack inc's best child soldier. Agu kept up the charade and pretended to mourn at Mugabi's funeral, while he secretly stole many child soldiers before head of HR Sam realised that he was the rat and was creating a company named Scrotum and Co. Agu's child soldier supply was cut off, and with that he fled, creating the rival company, choosing instead to name it Finna Bust a Nut inc. With reduced child soldier numbers and Agu and his friends helping Keemstar escape the apartment, Ballsack inc had lost its advantage and had no plan on what to prepare for. The Battle Keemstar, his DramaAlert Nation and the Finna Bust a Nut inc workers worked for weeks making many G-Fuel bombs, while Kerrin D was overseas working with Donald Trump to try and get the Angry Birds Scheme back up and running, with much needed extra child soldiers as ammunition for whatever battle was to come next. Agu knew about the planned visit, however and so while Kerrin D was overseas, Keemstar attacked in what was known as the G-Fuel Bombings. Ballsack inc had only a few Angry Bird 2.0 machines set up and they were no match. in the battle, Mr Ballsack died, along with many soldiers and senior workers at Ballsack inc. Keemstar also double crossed Agu and the Finna Bust a Nut inc and bombed them as well, completely wiping them out. Ballsack inc was forced underground to gather themselves and decide what to do next. Keemstar had the upper hand in the war. The Interlude In the 2 1/2 years since, Keemstar has kept up appearances on his DramaAlert news show, building up his DramaAlert Nation to numbers never seen before, all the while listening out for word about Ballsack inc. But nothing has come. Are they gone for good?